


Close Enough To Feel

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon helps Robb celebrate his Whispering Wood victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Enough To Feel

Theon was incredulous at finding Robb hunched over a desk littered with maps. Sometimes he thought Robb was in danger of becoming his father. But luckily for him, Theon was too good a friend to let that happen. "We won," he reminded Robb, "So let's celebrate."

"Lord Tywin still has an army in the field..."

"You have the Kingslayer in chains, Robb. Plans can wait until tomorrow. Tonight we celebrate."

Robb looked tempted, but still he hesitated. "It doesn't seem proper, with Lord Karstark mourning his sons and all those other men dead."

The other lords and the common soldiers certainly weren't letting grief get in their way of drinking, singing, and fucking. A rousing round of 'The Bear and the Maiden Fair' could be heard through the open windows. "You think those men would want you to shut yourself up alone like this?" He scoffed. "When I die, honor me by drinking the Arbor's finest and fucking a wench or two."

"I don't.."

Theon sighed in disgust. Very well. If Robb wouldn't join the celebration, he'd bring the celebration to Robb. He left Robb brooding and went to get what they needed.

"The victor gets the spoils," Theon said when he returned.

"Spoils? I only took back what belongs to my-" Robb fell silent when he saw the girl Theon had brought with him. Her bodice was undone and she wasted no time removing her clothes completely.

Theon threw a skin of wine to his best friend and uncorked another for himself. "She's the prettiest one I could find. I hope you don't mind sharing. You can go first, of course."

"You can go. I don't mind."

"No, it was your victory. You go first. I insist."

"M'lords can take me at the same time," suggested the wench. Theon had forgotten her name but he loved her.

"How about it, Robb?"

Robb raised his wineskin to his mouth and nearly drained it before replying. "Why not."

Theon took off his own clothes while the girl helped Robb undress. He watched as she stroked and licked Robb's cock to readiness. Robb was standing there with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. He had a nice long, pale neck. If he'd been a woman, Theon would have liked to nibble on it.

Robb groaned. He grabbed the girl's head and began to fuck her mouth.

"Ease up," Theon advised him. "You don't want it to be over so soon." He climbed onto the bed. From here he could only see Robb's back. It was broad and strong-looking. His legs were muscular, too, and his arse was very well-formed. "Let me have a turn now," he called.

Robb turned to look at him and something best unnamed passed between them before Robb looked away. The wench joined Theon on the bed and devoured his cock. Her skill distracted him for a moment, until he saw Robb wandering over to his maps.

"Come here."

"She can't suck us both at once."

"Come here and bring the lamp."

Robb looked puzzled, but he brought the lamp. Theon opened it up and scooped out a handful of fish oil. He smeared the oil on his cock and crawled behind the girl, who had obligingly positioned herself on her side. He worked his cock into her arse. She moaned and begged him to be gentler. Theon ignored her. He raised her leg and looked at Robb meaningfully. "Well?"

Robb's cock was halfway inside her cunt when the wench moaned. He withdrew. "I don't want to hurt her."

"You're not hurting her." Theon pinched her thigh, a warning not to ruin this for him. "We'll pay her extra."

"She's a whore?"

"Well, she isn't a septa."

Once he was sheathed inside the wench, Robb closed his eyes. Theon watched his face as they fucked the woman between them. He could feel Robb's cock sliding against his, separated only by a thin bit of flesh. Robb was panting, sounding eerily like he did when they'd been training in the yard too long.

He came when Robb did. Robb rolled onto his back with a sigh, his arm over his face. Theon climbed out of bed to find a silver to pay the wench. She seemed startled when he gave her the coin and told her to leave, but she pulled on her dress and left, though not before giving him a knowing look that made him want to hit her.

He cleaned himself while he was up. He wasn't tired despite the battle and everything else. Maybe he shouldn't have been so quick to send the wench away. He heard Robb sigh and he turned to watch him. For a moment he imagined...

_Robb gave him a daring smile over his shoulder, his arse high in the air, waiting. Theon knelt between his legs and teased the puckered opening between his arse cheeks. He gently slid an oiled finger inside Robb and savored his moan and the way his friend pushed back against him. He pulled out his finger and eased his cock into Robb, and Robb moaned even louder. He cried Theon's name while he fucked him._

"You look ready to go again." Robb chuckled. "You'd best run after her."

Theon pulled on his breeches and laced them up. "Want me to fetch another girl?"

"Nah. I'm tired. You can keep all the girls for yourself."

Theon affectionately flashed Robb a rude gesture and let himself out of the room. He went in search of a whore, thinking how he could surprise Robb in the morning. Maybe they could both fuck the whore in the same hole next time...


End file.
